Why Not?
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Molly Weasley decides she wants her daughter to be a mother. Ginny decides she wants Harry to be a father. But this is all news to Harry. Re written and posted


**This changed quite a bit when I re wrote it and it's a bit longer now.. Let me know if you still enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Not!?<strong>

"What would you say if I was pregnant?" Ginny asked in a casual voice from behind Harry.

Harry, who was reading the prophet and drinking pumpkin juice, spit the juice up at his wife's question. He coughed, trying to breath through his wind pipes once more and turned around in his chair to look at Ginny.

"What?" He coughed.

"What would you say if I was pregnant?" She repeated.

"You're not, are you?" Harry said, regretting it nearly a second later.

Ginny's face went into shock, her mouth forming an 'o' before it turned into anger, her mouth becoming a thin line. Her face went Weasley red and she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"What did babies ever do to you?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, Gin -" Harry stood up and in one long stride he was to his wife. His hands went against either of Ginny's shoulders. "Am I going to be a dad?"

Harry would, of course, be thrilled if he were to become a father. It would be a shock, though, and they're still rather young. Harry didn't know if he was mentally prepared for a full-time newborn. He's had Teddy part time the kid's entire life; but that's not everyday like a baby would be.

"No," Ginny huffed, pulling out of Harry's reach. "I wanted you to be though, but now I've realized you're a git!"

Ginny turned on her heel and marched to the small hallway off to the side of the house. She slammed the door behind her and Harry could just imagine her flopping down on their bed. Harry rolled his eyes at himself and the situation.

"Gin!" He called, making his way to their bedroom door. It was locked, and Harry knew it wasn't worth it to unlock it with magic. "Ginny, please let me in."

"You can sleep in Teddy's room tonight!" She yelled back through the door.

"Ginny, love, please talk to me."

After a second there was a click as the door unlocked and then Ginny swung it open. She was still pink, but Harry was grateful that she wasn't crying.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry baby," Harry apologized. "You caught me off guard with the question."

"Yeah, well, what if I was pregnant, huh?" Ginny asked, her jaw set as she glared at Harry. She folded her arms before saying the next part. "Would you be honest right away like today, or would you hold off until the baby came?"

Harry gaped at her. She must be on something to think that. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He exclaimed, now slightly angry as well. Ginny could feel his change in attitude and recoiled slightly. "If you were pregnant I would be over the moon - but we're young an I know it's genuinely not something me want now."

"Well..." She trailed off. "Do you want a baby eventually?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, happy she was finally cooperating. "At least in a year or two though. You?"

Ginny shrugged biting her lip. "I guess whenever. I just kind of want to be a mum."

"Then let's wait for a little while, alright?"

Ginny nodded, then got an evil, wicked smile on her face. "You're going to get it for your rudeness earlier, though."

"Get it... How?" Harry questioned slowly, not knowing to take her threat seductively or seriously.

Ginny didn't say anything, just have him a teasing expression and walked past him. The next day when everyone gathered at the Burrow for Sunday's lunch, Harry understood what she meant.

While the women were in the kitchen, the men were in the living room. The house was of course loud and children were running and falling up and down the stairs. Harry, Bill, and Ron stood by the stair entry way talking quietly about Gringotts.

"Harry," Ginny called in a sing-song voice, prancing mockingly into the room. Everyone stopped and looked at her to see what was going on.

"Hm?"

"You're going to get it now," she told him in the same voice.

"How?" Harry asked nervously, now completely paying attention to his wife.

"My mum-"

"You told your mum!" Harry exclaimed in a low voice, staring at Ginny with wide eyes. Molly Weasley wants many grand babies and anybody to go against her wish will be under her wrath.

"I told you you were going to get it -" she shrugged, smirking.

"That doesn't mean you tell your mum!" Harry yelled in a loud whisper.

All of them stopped what they were doing now to watch. They had no idea what was going on but if it involved their mother and Harry was in trouble, it should be good. Ginny also didn't seem too worried about it, which means it's not over anything too serious - and Harry seems a little less than terrified.

"You were being a git," Ginny told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"So you told your mum?" Harry repeated, emphasizing with his arms that he obviously thought this was crossing the line.

Ginny opened her mouth, but it wasn't her voice that they heard. Mrs. Weasley's voice filtered into the room just before she did; a sickening sweet smile on her usually happy face.

"Harry dear, may I use you to reach some things in the pantry, please?" She asked.

The men in the room, sans Harry, sniggered a little. Bill and Ron backed away from Harry so whatever was going on could go on without involving them. Ron, though, wanted to see what happened so he spoke up.

"No," he pouted. "We want to see."

"Why don't you want children?" Mrs. Weasley blurted out.

She seemed unable to my ask any longer. Harry has been her son since he was eleven years old and it became official when he married her daughter. She wants grandchildren and she knew Ginny wants children so all was standing in their way was Harry. Everyone in the room looked around at Harry - that was not anything that they expected. Harry seemed like the type of person that would want a family just because he never had one himself.

"I do -" Harry sighed, frustrated that know one was grasping this. He had spoken to Ginny later last night and she's agreed that she doesn't want them now either - she enjoys her career too much and she enjoys shopping too much to give that up at the moment. "I just don't want any right now, and neither does Ginny so-"

He gestured at Ginny for Mrs. Weasley to look at her as well and the Weasley boys all chuckled. Harry has gotten better and lightening up in tough situations. When you have to capture someone it's a lot easier on you to bring humor to it. Working with Ron, the two have become very skilled in coming off not serious while being very serious in reality.

"But what if she was pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley asked, apparently dropping all pretense on how she thinks a couple should have a baby.

"I would be happy and fine with it," Harry soothed.

"So you do want children?"

"At some point, yes," Harry answered with a nod. He could tell Mrs. Weasley wasn't finding it too big of a deal now that she knew a little more, which he's sure was Ginny's intention.

"At some point soon?" The grandmother prodded, earning another round of suppressed laughs.

"Possibly," Harry nodded, trying not to be too specific but also trying not to sound too unenthusiastic.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, more to herself than to anyone in particular. "I guess that's okay then."

She gave Harry her normal, friendly smile, and turned on her heel. As she made her way back into the kitchen, George let out a disappointed sound - obviously not pleased that Harry was not getting yelled at. Harry let the breath he had been holding out his nose and sent a look over to his wife. Ginny smiled at him with her charming smile and then pranced over and pecked his cheek before following her mother back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you go off so easily," Ron huffed, sounding like a child denied a toy.


End file.
